


In The Summertime

by interestedbystander



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: You can only hide so much poolside behind the shades of Bucky Barnes.





	In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Well, pictures of Sebastian having fun in the sun (rather, pool) inspired this. Drabble ensued. No editing, just a little bit of fun that ran through my head and wanted to get it out to those whom may also appreciate it. 
> 
> You are truly a dream, Sebastian Stan. Happy birthday (was when I published this at Tumblr), you beautiful bastard.

“I fucking love Summer,” you whispered to yourself as you and Romanoff bathed on the pool deck, one of Bucky’s many colourful pairs of Ray Ban’s shielding your eyes from the brightness of the afternoon sun as you were splashed “Quit it, Barnes,” you muttered as the droplets ran down your sides.

She scoffed beside you. “Why don’t you just put yourself out of your own misery and go spend some time with him? You’re already wearing his sunglasses and if I recall, you were also wearing his hickeys a few weeks back.”

“Nat!” you exclaimed, sitting up as she cackled loudly, drawing the attention of a few of your teammates including Bucky, who was horsing around with Barton in the pool. “I thought I covered them,” you added meekly. It wasn’t worth lying to a super spy.

“From most people, yes,” Nat murmured, before grinning at you. “From me? Not so much.”

“Fuck,” you sighed to yourself quietly as Sam approached, handing you a cocktail and another beer to Romanoff. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Wilson?”

He grinned widely as he took a seat on Nat’s sun lounge, much to her displeasure. “I just delivered the drink,” he said simply. “Ask Frostbite over there if he knows anything about it.”

Just mentioning Bucky was enough for you to gaze his way again. He’d just pulled his muscular bulk from the pool, water draining from his short brown curly hair, drips trailing between his broad shoulders, one tanned and the other the hot sun reflecting off vibranium, hitting his low slung dark sopping board shorts –

“You need a minute?” Sam continued with a tease as Romanoff chuckled, bringing you back to earth. You adjusted Bucky’s shades over your eyes, unreadable, but mostly attempting boredom. Your racing heartbeat was another story.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, birdbrain,” you retorted, taking a sip of your cocktail. “What is this?” you hummed, quite enjoying the taste on your tongue before the burn slid down your throat. “Whoa.”

“ _Corpse Reviver_ ,” Sam spoke up as you collapsed into a fit of giggles, Romanoff joining you. The irony wasn’t lost on either of you.

“You are the fucking worst, Sam.”

“Hey, he put in the order. He just didn’t specify what to treat his lady to.”

“I’m not his lady,” you replied, scoffing at the last word. But gee, if that didn’t melt your insides.

“I am interested to find out how much longer you two will keep this charade up though. I mean, James… he seems to be letting his guard down, being way more open with you, flirting in public, touching. Yet you, you… are not giving him an inch,” Nat said thoughtfully.

“She’s not,” Bucky spoke up as you jumped a mile, the cocktail now a garment down your front, soaking your bathing suit through to skin as you groaned, sadly.

“Jesus,” you muttered to yourself as Bucky handed you the towel that was slung around low his waist to clean yourself up with, your eyes at his navel, abdominals clenching as he chuckled.

Romanoff and Sam gave thumbs down and Bucky sat beside you, still giggling quietly. “Sorry. Need a hand?”

You paused and looked at him, his grin was shiteating as he shrugged. “You’re a little too jovial for my liking right now, Barnes.”

“Just keeping you on your toes, kitten,” he replied.

“Kitten,” Romanaff repeated. “Appropriate.”

“Shut up, Nat,” you sniped.

“I just think it’s cute, what?” she asked innocently. Oh, how she was anything but.

“You want me to get you my t-shirt?” Bucky asked lowly, knowing you were still miffed he’d scared you, you’d ended up with your drink down your front subsequently shivering in under the beat of the hot sun. You shook your head a little.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you admitted, standing up and kicking off your flip-flops. “I’ll contaminate Stark’s pool with the amount of gin I’m about to put into it,” you said as Bucky smiled, moving to stand. “No,” you warned him.

“No what?” he cackled, taking a predatory step towards you. “I’ve done practically nothin’.”

You took another step back as the cat and mouse game continued closer to the pool edge before he lurched at you, tossing you both ungracefully in the pool. The cool water refreshing as you both came up for air in a gasp, Bucky’s arms firmly around your waist, dragging you close as he pushed hair from your eyes.

“How much shit was Natalia and Wilson giving you?” he asked.

“About usual,” you said, twirling a dark wet ribbon of Bucky’s hair around your finger.

“Curls get the girls,” he said simply smug. “Correction, got the girl.”

“Pffft, please,” you rolled your eyes. “I was well and truly hot for you with the long hair too,” you winked before he laughed and laid a gentle kiss on your lips, much to the delight of your friends.

“I think the secret is out,” he said.

“Looks like it,” you said as he kissed you again, his thick beard tickling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
